Truth or Dare: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition!
by Wolfbane-Chan
Summary: NOT YOUR AVERAGE ToD SHOW! Its written differently than most ToD's, so even if you don't like other ToD's, please Read and Review, you might like this one! Please don't flame me, but constructive criticism is loved :
1. INTRO

**Me**: Ha ha, This is not your average ToD show! DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, OR ANY AFFILIATES!

Now, on with the story... Truth or Dare: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition!

* * *

… Darkness was all around, not a sliver of light in the room.  
".. Ugh... Huh? Wh-what happened?" Ichigo's worried voice filled the air. "Am I al-alone? Hello?"

"Shut it, you old hag, I get enough of your squealing!" came Taruto's grouchy reply.  
"T-Taruto? Who else is here?" The Cat Mew fumbled around the room, feeling the walls until she finally felt a button!

_CLICK!_ And the lights came on. Zakuro, Mint, Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Pudding, Ryou, Lettuce and even Keiichiro lay and sat around the small room. "Whoa! Everyone is here!" Ichigo sighed with relief that she wasn't completely alone.

"Way to point out the obvious, Ichigo-baka!" Mint grumbled from where she sat on the floor. The room was odd. It had white walls, and grey tile for flooring, with boxes and weird props around. _Rope, mirrors, old chairs_ and other odds were scrambled about.  
".. Where are we?" Zakuro piped up.

"How did we get here? All I remember is... Being in the kitchen at the Cafe, and a crash from the eating area," Keiichiro said, standing up and taking a quick glance around. "And then, when I opened the door to see what happened, there was just... Blackness..."

A door swung open, and a strange figure stood, but its details weren't visible. "Yeah, sorry my associates were so rough. They're new at working for me, so... Yeah, heh heh!" Came a strange voice.

"Waaaah! Reveal yourself!" Ichigo hissed, her pink eyes narrowing. "Mew Ichigo, METAMORPHO-"  
"Whoa, cool it! I'm not going to hurt you or anything..." The figure stepped into the light, and revealed herself; She was a girl, with chest-length light brown hair, and blondish-orange side-bangs, wearing a simple long orange dress with purple stripes down the side. The odd thing that made you stare, was the fuzzy grey wolf-ears and fluffy tail!

"Who are you?" Pai inquired the girl in his usual sulky tone.

"Me? I'm Wolfbane-Chan!" The girl said with a smile.

"Why are we here? Why did you bring us here?" He pressed further.

"Because, you're the stars of my live show!" Wolfbane-Chan nodded. "Truth or Dare: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition!"

"Truth or Dare?" They all said in unison.

"Yes! I'm the host, you're the guests!"

"Hey..." Taruto piped up suddenly, his voice curious. "Why do you have wolf ears? Are you a Mew Mew?"

Wolfbane-Chan blinked simply. "No, I am NOT a Mew! I was fused with wolf DNA, similar to the Tokyo Mew Mew team, but by a mad scientist. He did it differently, though."

"Well, whats so different between you and my Kitty? You aren't better than her, if thats what you think!" Kisshu crossed his arms, standing up. Everyone was standing now, slightly huddled together out of fear for the strange Wolfbane-Chan.

"Different? I'll show you!" She growled, and in a quick flash of light, she transformed into an actual, four-legged, normal wolf! "See? I don't get weapons or that crap. I turn into a wolf!"

All stood dumbstruck, staring at the very large grey-furred, talking creature.

" Shes so cute, na no da!" Pudding ran to Wolfbane-Chan and hugged her, stroking her head gently. "So cute! Na no da, come pet the puppy!"

"Wah! I ain't no puppy, Pudding. I'm a wolf! Now, lets get out of the backstage area, and get on my stage!".

The wolf only gave a grumble as Pudding clambered onto her back, and sat like a cowboy on a horse. Wolfbane-Chan turned around, motioning for the other to follow her as she exited the 'back-stage' room and onto what she said was the actual stage. Everyone looked at each other, as if asking 'Should we go?'.  
"So..." Ryou finally broke the silence. "Should we trust the crazy wolf-thing?"

"... We should." Zakuro nodded calmly, turning and going through the stage door.

"If Zakuro-Onee-sama trusts Wolfbane-Chan, then I do as well!" Mint said confidently, Following the purple-haired Mew.

"Alright, we're all together on this, so lets go!" Keiichiro said, his usual calm-cheerfulness returning.

The Mews and aliens went through the door nervously, and came out... On a normal stage, obviously for a talk-show. The 'walls' were a painted cream color, and the floor of the stage was a dark, shiny oak-paneling. There was a clock on the wall, and an extremely large screen, seemingly a television, overhead of a soft-looking, brown armchair. There were also more of the soft brown chairs in a half-circle, facing the large first one, with little white signs on them, each stating a name. In order, from right to left: Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Kisshu, Zakuro, Pai, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto.  
"So, I'm guessing thats where each of us is sitting on your stupid little show, then?" Taruto glared at Wolfbane-Chan.

"Yay! My own puffy-chair!" Pudding climbed off her back, and sat in her chair.

"Now, everyone, look off stage!" Wolfbane-Chan growled, wagging her tail as all looked where she pointed; Rows of simple chairs! Also, a large blue door far in the back. "That door, is where the audience members, called Reviewers, will come in to watch the show!"

"What exactly are we doing on your little show?" Pai sighed as he flopped down in his chair.

"Duh! Its TRUTH or DARE. Meaning, the Reviewers get to give you things to do and questions to answer!" Wolfbane-Chan hopped up in her chair, her tongue lolling out in a relaxed fashion. "You HAVE to do the Dares they give, though! And you HAVE to be honest when you answer their questions, got it?"

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

"Ha ha, YES!" The wolf growled back loudly. "Like... If I dared Pai to hit EVERY MALE in this room with his Fan weapons, he'd have to do it. No complaints. Pai, you heard me!"

He stared, his dusk-eyes surprised. "hit... Every male in this room?"

"Yes! Alien and human, go on!"

Pai pulled out his fan, and turned to Kisshu. "Fuu Rai Sen!" He yelled as thunder burst form his fan and hit Kish off the stage. "Ha... So, they can't fight back?" Pai asked, getting a little excited.

"Nope!" The show-host replied, sitting comfortably in her chair with a sly smile. "But no hitting Taruto, since hes little."

"So... I can get out all my pent up rage and emotions through violent attacks at the blonde, the girly-man, and my perverted comrade?"

"Uhh... Sure! Knock yourself out, Pai!"

"Kuu Rai Sen!" He shouted, whipping wind at Ryou and Keiichiro. "I feel like a kid in a candy store..."

"Ha ha, nice! We have special medics backstage to heal any wounds that occur, and some very expensive and exotic medicines." Wolfbane-Chan growled softly, then raised her head and yelled "Yo! Stage Manager! Get me the Announcement microphone!". A man came quickly, and handed her a microphone, and went away even quicker.  
"Attention! Attention!" Wolfbane-Chan said into the mic, which made her voice travel to outside the door, where all the 'Reviewers' were waiting. "Now, my audience, or Reviewers, please enter the blue door and take your seats! Its time for... TRUTH OR DARE: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition, with your host Wolfbane-Chane; ME!", and the grey wolf tossed the mic off stage.

"Oh.. My god.." Ichigo sighed. "We're actually doing this... 'Truth or Dare' show..."

"Fasten your seat-belts! These things can get pretty wild!" Wolfbane-Chan smiled brightly, licking a paw calmly.

* * *

**Me**: Ha ha, not your normal ToD show, right? Yaaay, so leave me a review, with your **Dares** and **Truths, **and if you want to be one of my Assistants on the show, Let me know and I'll write you in :)  
Give me a description of yourself and your personality, and you can be one of my Assistants! You'll help keep the Mews and Aliens in line, and help me and them perform the **dares** and 'talk' them into telling the **truths**! Okay, next chapter coming up soon!


	2. 2: Kisses, Platypuses and Wolves!

**Me**: Woo hoo! SECOND CHAPTER :)

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! This chapter is gonna get W I L D!  
DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan DOES NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its affiliates!

ALSO, My nicknames on this show are: Wolf, Wolfy, Wolf-Chan, Wolfbane, Ryou calls me 'Wolf-Thing', Pai sometimes calls me 'She-Wolf'.

* * *

People filled the seats now, waiting expectantly for the Dares and Truths to pour out, and make the guests perform random antics and answer uncomfortable questions.

"Alright, now! Lets get the first Reviewers to be my Assistant!" Wolfbane-Chan barked, still in her wolf-form. A few hands flew into the air from the Reviewers. "YOU! Get up on stage!" The grey wolf pointed her paw at a bronze-brown haired girl, whom looked to be about 13-years-old. The excited girl grabbed the younger girl beside, and they raced up onto the stage.

"Okay, whats your names? I'm Wolfbane-Chan!"

"I am Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, but call me Shadow!" The first girl, apparently called 'Shadow', said, then pointed at her younger pal. "This is my sister, The Sunrise's Warrior!"

"But, you can call me Sunrise!" Sunrise said with a smile, brushing her deep brown hair back.

"Nice to meet you both, welcome to my Truth or Dare show!" Wolfbane-Chan continued with a nod. "Now, you have any Dares or Truths for our lovely contestants today?"

"Uhh, HELL YES!" Shadow gave a thumbs up and a large, pretty smile. "I have a few, now! FIRST, Kisshu, make out with Ichigo!"

"Wh-whaaa? NO WAY!" Ichigo jumped up from her chair, glaring strongly, her first curling tightly in anger.

"HEY! Don't mess with either of them, got it? Now do it or else!" The wolf growled, advancing slowly and intimidatingly on Ichigo, whom gulped and nodded. The Pink Mew Mew grabbed Kisshu, and made-out for about ten seconds, both their eyes closed. Both obviously enjoyed the kiss, even though one of them (*cough* ICHIGO *cough) would never admit it. She pushed him back down in his chair, and sat in hers with a flustered look on her face.

"Wow! You sure are a good kisser, Kitty-cat!" The green-haired alien remarked with a smirk.

"Woo hoo! This is fun, Wolf!" Sunrise said, a sly, cunning glimmer in her eyes, which turned a nice, sky blue. "Oh! I have a truth for you, Wolf! What makes you hyper?"

"Me?" Wolfbane-Chan thought for a moment, then replied with a wagging tail "ENERGY DRINKS! And high-sugar content Cake-Frosting!"

"Coolness!" Shadow nodded, then turned to Ryou. "Hi, Ryou!~ So, which Mew Mew do you have the highest affections for?"

"... What?" Ryou blinked.

"WHO DO YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR, you twit!" Wolfbane-Chan growled.

"OH! Well... I guess I really like... Ichigo! NO WAIT; Lettuce, 'cause shes so nice and sweet."

Lettuce blushed strongly, staring admiringly at Ryou Shirogane, but not saying a word.

"Okie-dokie!" Wolf said, satisfied with the answer. "Now, just state the last of your Dares and Truths, Sunrise!"

"Okay, Wolf!" Sunrise stood, center-stage. "MINT: Do you like Zaruko as a sister or something more?"

"WHAT?" The Lorikeet Mew hopped out of her seat, obviously insulted. "I am NOT a lesbian! Zakuro is my _Onee-Sama_, not a lover, geez!"

"Oh. Okay! Wolfbane-Chan, I have the rest of the Dares and Truths written down, so you can recite them!" The little brunette 'Warrior' handed the host a strip of paper.

"Okay, lets see..." Wolfbane held the paper between two of her paw-toes, reading it seriously. "Woo! These are fun!". The grey-furred wolf strode over to Pai, a slick 'n' sly grin on her muzzle. "Pai, do you like Lettuce?"

"Th-thats a personal question, She-wolf! I refuse to answer." He stated, narrowing his eyes at Wolfbane-Chan.

"Uh-oh... You wanna know something, everyone? I've seen a lot of Truth-Hats, Torture-Machines, and Truth Serums on the market to get people to talk. You wanna know my method? … A good old hard bite!" And with that, Wolfbane-Chan opened her jaws, revealing sharp white fangs, and she bit down hard the the dusky-haired alien's thigh.

"OH GOD, IT HURTS!" He screamed in pain, trying to pry the wolf off himself. "OH, STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

"Tell the Truth!" Came her muffled reply.

"OH, GOD, FINE! I DO, OKAY? OW OW OW, LET GO!". She let go, a thoroughly satisfied shimmer in her brown eyes.

"There you go, folks!" Shadow said to the other Reviewers/Readers/Audience. "Thank you for cooperating, Pai!".

"... I'm not resisting any Dares or Truths. I refuse to get bitten by Wolf-Chan." Zakuro said suddenly, in her plain tone. Everyone turned to her, some nodding in agreement, others a little shocked she even knows how to speak.

"Kisshu!" Sunrise said innocently, sitting on his lap with a grin. "If Ichigo put a restraining order on you would you risk you life to save her?"

"... I... Don't know... I mean, of course I would!" Kish snapped, shoving the girl off his knees.

"Waah! No fair, you meanie!" She began, her fox ears and tail popping out, but Wolfbane-Chan cut her off.

"Yo, Shadow! You said you could turn into a Wolf on this piece of paper; Prove it and help me keep these guys in line."

"Of course, Wolf!" Nodded Shadow, whom promptly transformed into a wolf, her fur black as night, with eyes like red rubies and a tail of the same shade. "Kisshu! None of that! Apologize to my sister!"

"Waah! I'm sorry.. Uh... Sunrise, right? Yeah, Sorry for pushing you..." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, you mean old green-head! Hey, Wolfy, We want you to send your fave couples into the Tunnel of Love!" Sunrise said, whom recovered suspiciously quickly from her 'fall'.

"Ahh... Sorry, guys, my Tunnel of Love (Yes, I actually have one!) is getting some repairs and installments. I promise to do it first thing next chapter!" The grey wolf flicked her ears, then turned to Taruto and Pudding. "Shadow, distract everyone else. We don't want Ichigo-baka or Kisshu-baka or anyone else teasing poor Taruto if they see this Dare!"

The black-and-red wolf gave a nod, and walked to the Mew Team and Aliens. "HEY GUYS, FIRST PERSON TO CLOSE THEIR EYES AND COVER THEIR EARS THE LONGEST GETS A MUFFIN!". Naturally, everyone closed their eyes.

"Taruto, eat this chocolate!" Wolfbane-Chan popped a little choco-candy in his mouth. "Pudding! Tart has candy! Want some candy? Huh? Do ya? GET THE CANDY PUDDING, ITS IN HIS MOUTH!"

And she dove for 'Taru-Taru' and kissed him to steal his chocolate, then pulled away with the candy now in her mouth.

"Pudding, what was that for? !" Taruto said, a crimson blush on his cheeks as he stood up.

"I give you candy, Taru-Taru!" She said, swallowing the chocolate candy with a smile.

"Don't call me th-", Sunrise cut him off by pushing him back in his chair.

"OKAY, PAI GETS A MUFFIN!" Wolf-Chan said, pulling a white-chocolate muffin from backstage.

"Heeey!" Ryou protested as everyone uncovered their ears and opened their eyes. "Why does he get the damn muffin? We all lasted the same time!"

"He gets it 'cause hes hotter than you, 'kay? Here ya go, Pai-san!" She tossed him the muffin.

"Thank you." He said before taking a large bite of his precious pastry reward for hotness.

"Hey, Lettuce, do you like Pai-san?" Sunrise piped up.

"Uh... I.. I suppose I do..." The green-haired Mew answered, and both she and Pai got a light blush, whilst Ryou scowled.

"Alright! Thats all our Dares and Truths, Wolfy!" Shadow growled, laying down on the stage in a relaxed posture, resting her fluffy head on her equally fluffy paws.

"Alright! Do we have another person with Dares and Truths?" Wolfbane-Chan stood in the center of the stage, looking over the Reviewers who put their hands in the air. "YOU, THERE! Blonde, Grey eyes! Step up on stage, you're on our Assistant Team!"

The said girl jumped up on the stage of the show, fixing her dark blond hair as she caught sight of Keiichiro. "Ah! I'm on the show... On the same stage as Keiichiro-san! Whee!"

"Y'know, if you want, you can sit on his lap." Wolfbane-Chan offered, to which the new Assistant happily complied to and sat down with a large, bright smile on the long-haired man's lap.

"My name is Lucy, by the way!" Lucy said, her smile getting slightly sinister. "And I have two Truths and a Dare!"

"Name 'em, Lucy-Chan!" Sunrise said excitedly, her eyes turning a slightly dark blue.

"Well... Taruto, how old are you?"

"Thats a rather odd question." The young alien grunted. "In Earth Years, I'm 9-years-old."

"Okay! Thanks for answering! Now, Kisshu; What is it you like about Ichigo?"

"Thats easy!" Kish said, smiling slickly. "Shes pretty, shes energetic, shes tough, shes my main rival, which makes the relationship interesting, and I was her first kiss!"

"... Uh... Okay. Now, tie up Ryou and Pai!" Lucy grabbed two ropes, and tossed one to Shadow and Wolfbane, and tossed the other to Kisshu and Mint. "Hurry now!".

They quickly tied the alien and human together, their backs against each other. "Now what?" Pai snapped to the blonde Assistant.

"TICKLE THEM, EVERYONE! MAKE THEM LAUGH!" Lucy yelled, an amused laugh ending her sentence.

Lettuce, Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Taruto, Kisshu, Pudding, Wolfbane-Chan, Shadow and Sunrise circled the tied up two, and began to tickle gently and swiftly. Ryou got pretty mad, but strangely enough, Pai began to laugh uncontrollably, which created a chain reaction and made everyone else laugh really hard.

"Ha ha! Pai, its your biggest weakness!" Kisshu beamed, continuing to tickle his older comrade.

"Muahahha! This is hilarious!" Shadow giggled, an amused smirk on her muzzle as she prodded Pai's ribs with her soft paws.

"Tee hee! I didn't think this show would have any fun things! Tee hee hee!" Ichigo laughed, falling backwards with her giddy laughter. Even after a while, Ryou laughed as well!

After they all calmed down, untied Pai and Ryou and took their seats, Wolfbane-Chan spoke up. "Lucy, thanks for the wonderful Dares! That was fun!"

"Ha ha, your welcome everyone!" Said the girl, still sitting happily and giddily on Keiichiro's lap. "Is it time for another Truth or Dare set and another Assistant?"

"YES IT IS!" The grey wolf turned to pick out another 'hand' to be the newest member of the little 'ToD Team'. "Ha ha! You, there! Yes, you! COME ON STAGE!", she pointed a grey paw at a girl, about 15 or 16-years-old. She was a bit on the short side, but not noticeably shorter than most people. The thing that honestly struck you in her appearance, was the little horns that seemed to grow on her head, they slightly resembled animal ears, like a cat, of some sort. She hopped up on stage, her black hair, which was adorned with pink streaks through it like little rivers of light through a dark night, flowed behind her head like a nightly, graceful cape. "I'm usually called Devilish Aisha, but you all can just call me Aisha!" She greeted.

"Welcome to my show, Aisha-chan! What Dares and Truths do you have for us to enjoy today?" Wolfbane-Chan inquired curiously.

"Glad you asked, Wolfy-Chan! This is for Lettuce: SMASH RYOU'S PRISSY LITTLE JAW, Ha ha ha!" The horned-girl announced, her eyes twinkling with an interesting amusement.

"Whaat?" Lettuce look taken aback at her command.

"Don't worry, Lettuce." Ryou reassured her with a soft smile. "Just use Lettuce Rush. The medics backstage are really nice, they'll fix my jaw or whatever. Okay?"

"O-okay. MEW LETTUCE, LETTUCE RUSH!" The porpoise girl held her castanet-weapons to aim at Ryou, and they fired with a powerful water-like jet, hitting him so hard, he flew backstage. Luckily for the blonde boy, the Medics were standing by to treat his wounds.

Shadow, Sunrise, Lucy, Aisha and Wolfbane all had a good laugh at Ryou's pain.

"I... Can't believe I just did that!" Lettuce said, sitting back down in her chair in a fluster.

"Whatever, it was funny!" Aisha smiled kindly at the worried Mew. "NOW, Mint sing the song 'Telephone'!"

"NO WAY!" The bird Mew snapped back.

"Mint... I like you, you're a cool person," Wolfbane-Chan began as she walked up to confront Mint. "BUT, you can't refuse these Dares. I am, however, open for negotiation."

"Fine, then. I'll only sing a part of it!"

"DEAL. Now, heres a microphone, so start a'singing, Mint!"

"Okay..." Mint stood up, taking the mic lightly, and starting her singing. "Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play,  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy."Her voice was soft, yet bold and proud. The air filled with her devilish yet angelic singing voice.  
"Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor!". She finished with a bow, as everyone applauded her little song.  
"Wow, Mint-Onee-Chan! You sing real good!" Pudding complimented cheerfully.

"Gee, Mint! You're better than I thought you'd be! I thought you would suck." Came Ichigo's failed compliment.

".. Nice job. You really are good." Zakuro remarked.

"Really?" the Lorikeet Mew practically glowed at her idol's words.

"Yeah! Nice one, Mint! You were fantastic!" Kisshu said with a smile, not a smirk. Mint just blushed a bit and sat down.

"MY NEXT DARE: Masaya; Tear off your clothes and marry a tree!" Aisha said excitedly.

"Oh... That involves a character thats offstage..." Wolfbane nodded.

"HA!" Ichigo cheered triumphantly. "You can't make fun of my Masaya-kun!"

"What, you got a brick in your ear?" Wolfy-Chan snarled at the red-headed girl. "I said hes _OFF STAGE,_ I didn't say he wasn't here. YO, stage Manager! Get the black haired Masaya outta the office!".

Masaya entered the stage, a blank expression on his face. "Ichigo! Whats going on? They just let me out now!"

"Ohh, My poor Masaya..." Ichigo whimpered.

"HEY, Tear off your clothes and marry a tree, you damn hippy-boy!" Aisha, Sunrise and Wolfbane-Chan said in unison.

"I'll bite you if you don't!" Shadow added with a growl.

"Yeah! Pai, grab a tree from Props!" Lucy ordered with a sinister smile.

"What kind? Theres a cardboard Evergreen, or a cardboard Oak." The alien asked simply.

"Evergreen, it looks nicer." Shadow nodded.

A few minuted later, Pai came out with a very large cardboard-cut-out Evergreen Tree, and placed it on a stand in front of Masaya.

"Thank you, Pai! Now Masaya! Take it off!" Aisha ordered, obviously enjoying her little reign of power.  
Masaya unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it to the floor, then pulled down his pants.

"WHOA! HOLD it, ECO-pants!" Wolfbane cut in. "Keep the boxers on! Theres children about!"

Masaya, thoroughly emarrassed and humiliated, went down on one knee and pulled out a small box containing a little, cheap ring.

"Waah! I can't watch!" Ichigo said, burying her face in her hands, embarrassed for her boyfriend.

"Tree..." Masaya muttered. "Will you marry me...?"

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YE, MAN AND TREE!" Sunrise laughed, making everyone else laugh at her out burst.

"Stage Manager!" The large grey-wolf called for him again. "Take him and his Tree back to the office. If he need him again, I'll call you to bring him out!"

"Whaa! Waaaaaaiiittt!" Masaya cried as he was dragged back-stage, into the door titled "OFFICE, AUTHORIZED PERSONEL AND WOLVES ONLY, No Guests allowed without permission".

"Alright! Time for a very special, DARE-ELECTRONIC, meaning, the Dare will appear from a special Reviewer on the screen!" Wolfbane motioned to the large 'TV' screen behind her with her tail. "Kisshu! Read what Appears on the screen!"

"Okay..." The green-haired alien nodded submissively. "From: NuttyPanda : _Oh My God! This is the best story I've read in a really long time! I love the whole Pai thing! Hmmmm I think I have a dare for Ichigo! She has to kiss Kishu! Peae PLease PLEASE PLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE update soon! _"

"You heard her, Ichigo!" Sunrise teased. "Kiss Kisshu!"

"Not again!" She cried, then quickly kissed the alien. "Bleh... No more me-kissing-Kish!"

"YOU don't decide things like that, BAKA!" Wolfbane-Chan snarled. "Now, next ASSISTANT! I pick..." She surveyed the hands in the air. "YOU! The girl with the monkey ears and tail! Come on up!"

The girl rushed excitedly up on the stage, her blue-gold eyes shining with energy. "Yay! You guys can call me Monkey!" She said happily. She had braces, adorned with orange and yellow colors, and brownish-blond hair. "for my first dare: KISSHU, Make out with Pai! Tee hee!~"

"OH, this should be FUNNY!" Lucy squealed, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whoa, NO WAY." Pai refused. "Hes like my brother!"

"Are you _actual_ blood-family?" Wolfbane-Chan asked.

"No."

"THEN ITS FINE!" She concluded, shoving them together so they kissed. 20 seconds later, she released them.

"Pai-san!" Monkey said adorably innocently. "How was the kiss?"

"... Kisshu, you suck at kissing. Get some help, you perverted horrid-kisser." He grumbled, then grabbed a Lemon meringue pie and slapped it onto Kish's face with a satisfying '_splat!'_ noise.

"... Meanie.." Kisshu hissed at both Pai and Monkey.

"For my next dare: Mint! Give Pudding all your cash!" The gold-eyed girl commanded.

"HA! I only have a hundred dollars in cash right now!" Mint said with utter triumph. "So, all she gets is a hundred of my money! The rest is in the bank."

"Thats fine with me, na no da!" Pudding said, snatching the hundred dollars from her older teammate.

"What are you going to do to have fun with it?" Monkey asked excitedly.

"... CHOCOLATE, NA NO DA! LOADS OF IT!"

"O...kay..." Shadow shook her head. "Whats our next dare, Monkey?"

"Lets see... Ah! ICHIGO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, I HATE YOU 'CAUSE YOU'RE MEAN TO TARUTO!" She screamed.

"Well... We don't have any cliffs. BUT, she can jump off the stage!" Wolfy-Chan barked, wagging her tail.

"Good enough! Now jump!"

Ichigo sighed, then ran off the stage, and fell on her butt. "Ouch! Oww..." She moaned, standing up and walking back to her chair and sitting down with a pout.

"Though... I'm feeling nice today, so I won't make Taruto and Pudding do the last 'make-out' Dare. Sorry, they're just too young. I WILL, however, make them spend the rest of this chapter in the props room alone! HA HA, now go you two." Wolfbane laughed, and the alien and Monkey-Mew went away.

"Okie-dokie!" Monkey said, content with that.

"Now, next Assistant! I think... YOU! The Platypus sitting in the chair, COME UP ON STAGE!"

"Ohh! YAY! I get to be on!" It said in a chirpy, happy tone.

"As a free gift, you get... ROLLERBLADES!" Wolfbane-Chan said, pointing to a pair of purple brand-new, perfectly fitted rollerblades. "There ya go! Whats your name?"

"Call me iPlatypus! OH! Heres my DARE: Mint, dress up as a... PLATYPUS!" iPlatypus said, her platypus eyes gleaming. "Come on! I even brought the costume!"

"... FINE, give it here..." Mint said, slipping on the brown platypus costume. She just gave a sigh.

"HA HA! This is priceless! Nice one, iPlatypus!" Sunrise giggled, sitting cross-legged on the stage floor. "This is just... _Funny!_"

"Now, Mint, you wanna know what the other part of the dare is?" Shadow taunted. "You get to make out with KISSHU!"

"Really?" Kisshu said, overly excited, then realized how he sounded, then just stood quietly.

"... Fine..." Mint went over to Kish, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him close until their lips met. They stood kissing for a few minutes, before finally pulling away. Kisshu was blushing strongly.  
"Wow... I've never seen you blush before, Kish!" Pai remarked.

"Shut it!" He snapped back.

"Ooh! I have a special Assistant coming on today! Her name is Hana-Chan!" As if on cue, a girl with long black hair and light blonde highlights, though her hair was purple-tipped.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Hana!" Hana greeted everyone happily.

"Yay! You're here!" Wolfbane cheered, and Hana glomped the wolf. "Yay! GLOMPS! You know, people, things are _just_ starting to heat up!"

* * *

**Me****:** Hope you all enjoyed this! I was up into the 'Wee Hours' of the night writing this one-shot chapter :)

SPECIAL REVIEWER SHOUT-OUTS:

iPlatypus : Yay for getting hooked on MintxKisshu! Also, writing Platypus is really fun. Platypus :)

Shari : Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this!

Okay, everyone! Keep leaving reviews with **Dares** and **Truths**, and if you want to be an Assistant, Don't hesitate to post it in your review. Also, remember to become a fan of me on Facebook! Search up Wolfbane-Chan on the Facebook search :)


	3. 3: Torturing Dares and Awesomeness!

**Me**: DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN_ TOKYO MEW MEW _OR ANY AFFILIATES. I DO NOT PWN JAY SEAN, AVRIL LAVINGE, RIHANNAH, OR RAVEN SYMONE. I DO NOT OWN ANY LYRICS PUT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Now, on with my show – Truth or Dare: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition!

Also, I'm sorry I took so long to update anything! Gomenasai! Please forgive me! I was very busy, and theres a BAD Case of Writers Block going around ):

* * *

"Oh OH!" Hana started jumping up and down excitedly. "I HAVE SOME DARES!"  
"Okay, here ya go!" Wolfbane-chan handed her assistant a microphone.

"Okay... First dare: Ryou! Make out with Zakuro. Go on, get to it!"

"W-whaaaat? Get over yourself, you-" Wolfbane cut off the blondie with a sharp growl, raising her hackles as her grey fur began to rise warningly. "I meant, I'll do it..." Ryou grumbled, walking over to the purple Mew quickly. Before she could even blink, their lips met. An awkward kiss swiftly turned into a full-out make-out session. The crowd roared with shouts of 'Oh-la-la!' and whooping calls of 'Whooooooot!' from the audience.

"... They're enjoying this _far_ too much." Wolfbane remarked with a chuckle. "Oh, well, it sure is riling up the crowd! And the crowd is riling up the assistants! And riled up assistants mean wild dares! Oh, this is going to be fun, I bet all the dares and truths will be crazy funny!". Shadow and Hana, whom were standing next to the wolf hostess, nodding in thorough agreement.

Zakuro and Ryou pulled away, both quite flustered, and the blushing blond boy went back to his seat.

"Oh! I got another!" Hana-chan laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Keiichiro, who do you like? Like, _LIKE like_ like, y'know?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Hana." The long-haired man replied with an apologetic smile.

"She means, who might be a significant-other to you." Pai grumbled an explanation to Akasaka-san.

"OH. Well... I don't really... Have anyone. I raised and helped Ryou my whole life, you see. I don't have much of a social life..."

Wolfbane-Chan glared, but was silent. She didn't buy it. Not a bit. (A/N: Please leave in your reviews whom you think might be Keiichiro's sweetheart! Even if its you, tell me!)

"Ohh..." Came Hana's sigh. She had hoped to get more out of the mysterious gentleman. "Well... Oh, Pudding! Come here!".

"Yes, na no da?" Said the monkey-girl as she bounced energetically to the assistant. "What?"

"Go bother Mint," Whispered the long-black-haired assistant. "Bother her until she gives you more cash!"

Pudding raced over the said bird-girl before Hana could finish her sentence. "Mint-onee-chan, na no da!" She said loudly, heaving herself comfortably onto Mint's lap.

"Urgh! What, Pudding?" Came a slightly annoyed response.

"Mint-onee-chan, can I have another hundred in cash, na no da?"

"No."

"Awwww! Mint-onee-chan, PLEASE! _Come ON_, I thought you were my onee-chan!" Pudding pouted.

"NO, you aren't taking more money. Nothing you can do will make me cave in."

"_Minto-onee-chan!_ I really want money! Gimme, please! I'll do tricks! You can help me. Maybe you can teach me ballet! _MINTO-ONEE-CHAN!_ Come on, please? Please? PLEASE? _PLEASE?__**PLEASE? PLE-**_"

"ALRIGHT! Just take this money, and don't talk to me anymore, okay?" The blue Mew tossed Pudding some cash (a lot of it XD).

"... Thank you, Mint-onee-chan! Na no da!" And the monkey-girl bounced off her lap and walked back to her chair.

Everyone, including the audience, laughed. "Thanks for those dares, Hana-chan!" Wolfbane giggled. "That was funn-"

"OH MY GOD!" iPlatypus screamed suddenly.

"OH MY, WHAT? WHATS GOING ON?" Lucy asked, jumping off Keiichiro's lap, finally.

"I JUST REALIZED!" The little platypus continued, her eyes sparkling. "PAI IS HERE! SQUEEEEE!"

"... You just noticed that?" Shadow, still in her wolf form, asked, a little deflated from iPlatypus' outburst. "Like, hes been here for the whole show. And its just Pai, like, what?"

"Uhh, its not 'just' Pai... MINE!" She jumped onto the alien's lap, making a growly-noise to ward off the other assistants (maybe even a certain Mew XD ).

"Anyway," Wolf-Chan turned to the audience, to see a hand held high in the air. "You there, with the black hair! NO, not you, the one with the brown highlights! YES, with the hand in the air!"

"Ah! You noticed me, Wolfy! Yay! Can I be an assistant? Pretty please?" The girl asked, her tone full of innocence.

"Of course! Come on stage..."

"Ah! YAY! My name is Strawberry Chizoey! But, you can just call me Chizoey!" She announced as she climbed onto the stage. "And I have a dare! Here, its written on this paper..." Chizoey handed a slip of paper to Wolfbane-Chan, her 'innocent' smile becoming rather sly.

The grey wolf gained a look of befuddlement. "It just says 'Ryou: I love you, you're mine.'? Okay, then. RYOU SHIROGANE, I hear-by declare you property of Strawberry Chizoey!"

"YAAAAAY!" Chizoey pulled out a red collar and leash, and slipped the collar around the blonde-boy's neck. "Mine!~"

"Whaa? You can't just claim people!"

"She claimed you." Sunrise pointed out, flipping her brown hair back with a snooty glare at Ryou. "So, get over it."

"Right-O, Sunrise-chan!" Wolfbane smiled, wagging her tail. "Now, then. Lucy, you look like you want to say something?"

"I do! I have truths for everyone! Whats your biggest fear? Mines the dark." She shuddered slightly. "Now, everyone! Tell me!"

"And what if we won't reveal anything?" Zakuro piped up randomly.

"Then..." Wolfy-Chan snarled, turning her head so everyone got a good glance at her sharp, white teeth. "My fangs will surely find your skin, 'kay? So, tell the truth and tell it quick!~"

"Alright, well..." Kisshu was the first to speak, obviously fearing the hostess' fangs. "I have a secret fear... I fear rejection.."

"I fear that me and Masaya's relationship won't last..." Ichigo said, a tear coming to her eye as she spoke of her troubling thought.

"I'm scared that I'll never actually find a lover..." Zakuro muttered, but gave a hopeful glance at Ryou.

"I'm really scared of getting old, and having no one to love..." Keiichiro confessed.

"Aw! Thats a silly fear, Keiichi-san!" Lucy remarked, referring to him in an affectionate nickname. "You're still hot and young! Now, everyone continue..."

"I fear that Pudding will stop being my friend." Taruto grumbled. Aww, How cute!

"Really? I'm scared of the same thing, except with you, na no da!" Pudding was practically glowing now.

"I'm scared of... of..." Lettuce fumbled, as though comparing all the things that scared her and trying to figure out which one scared her the most. "Ahh... Er... I... Um..?"

"_Moving on_," Shadow groaned, motioning with a flick of her fuzzy ears for someone else to say something.

"I'm scared that my siblings will realize I have an account on this website, and will start stalking my stories. " Wolfbane-Chan said with a light giggle. (I mean it though. If you are one of my siblings, stop stalking my fics! XD ) "Also, I fear clowns... and business-men with tacky ties! I mean, who wants to see a guy in a fancy suit, with weird shiny-purple-with-little-poodles-on-it tie?" (A/N: No offense to anyone who owns a tie like that. But, stop wearing color-clashing tacky ties, please! I'll be blind by the time I'm 30 if I see anymore blindingly-shiny ties D: )

"I'M scared that my research will go wrong, and one day I'll accidentally kill someone." Ryou said, quite 'matter-of-fact-ly'.

"I have no fears. Well, no fears that are relevant to any of _you_." Pai grumbled from where he sat.

"I doubt that, Pai. You must have some form of fear. Whatever..." Aisha commented quietly. (A/N: What do YOU think Pai's fear is? Leave it in your review! The one(s) I laughed at the most/ thought was the best will be 'true' for this fic :D )

"I fear that I'm..." Mint froze up, thinking about how to phrase what shes saying. "I fear that I'm falling in love with the wrong person..". At that, the assistants AND audience rose up with "Whoooooo!"'s and "Oooooooooh!"'s, in a wave of different tones.

"Ooh, la la, Mint! Hee Hee!" Sunrise taunted with a giggle. "SPILL IT!"

"Tch. No way I'm telling you anything. You'll find out later, _maybe_." The blue Mew held her head high, as though saying 'Fat Chance.

"Here ya go, Wolfy!" Lucy pulled out three brightly colored cans; ENERGY DRINKS!

"THANK YOU, I'm going to save them 'till the break!

"Oh OOH!" iPlatypus piped up randomly, jumping excitedly on Pai's knee. "I have some dares, Wolfy!"

"Woo hoo!" The grey wolf cheered. "Tell us!"

"First of all, Pai and Lettuce should totally make-out!"

"Wh-what are you talking about, you oddball creature?" The dusk-eyed alien said sharply.

"Well... You did just confess your love, right?" Came the little platypus' reply, obviously not paying attention to the sharpness in her object-of-affection's voice.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SISSY!" Taruto hisses to his comrade. "JUST DO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH, WHIMP!". That, of course, made Pai want to retaliate, but luckily Shadow covered this one; _CHOMP!_ The black and red wolf bit onto his leg, though gentler than when Wolfbane-Chan had bitten him. "Just do it! We don't have all day!"

"... Oh, fine." Pai grumbled to everyone, then muttered something about 'all the freaks here' and 'hell, what do they have against me' and other things that couldn't be heard by anyone. He went to Lettuce, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thats not making out!" Sunrise and Shadow hissed in unison.

"Yeah, wheres the tongue?" yelled someone in the audience, making everyone onstage give strange looks.

"Uh... Anyways, we should just drop it." Monkey declared.

"Well, I have another even _better_ Dare!" iPlatypus nodded. "Lets... DRESS THE ALIENS UP IN CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!"

"THATS BRILLIANT!" Lucy squealed with glee, cupping her hands together in cunning delight.

"I have some pink ones in the prop-room!" Wolfbane-Chan called happily, quickly transforming back into a human. She had tan skin, breast-length dark brown hair, with blondish-orange bangs and eyes that seem to vary from different shades of brown. She was now wearing a long silvery-white dress that had lace fringe on the hem of the bottom. Wolfbane ran to the prop-room, and returned back onstage swiftly, holding a ton of pink (some multi-colored, though) Christmas lights. "Alright, Assistants! Get your creativeness on, and decorate the aliens!"

Before the host could finish her sentence, Lucy, Shadow (still in wolf form), Sunrise, Aisha, Monkey, iPlatypus, Chizoey and Hana all grabbed the aliens and the lights, wrapping them up quickly and almost 'mummifying' them with the bright, festive lights.

"Ack! Cut it out, I don't like Christma-" Kisshu began, but stopped speaking as Wolfbane-Chan gave him a death-glare.

"Tee hee!~" Lucy giggled, gesturing with a nod of her head at her handiwork on Kish. "I think we did a good job!"

"Agreed!" Hana-Chan smiled. "Look at 'em all; So Christmas-y and cute!"

"Yeah! This is hilarious!" Monkey laughed.

Even the Mew Mew team had to have a good laugh at the poor aliens torture-with-lights.

Wolfbane sniggered from where she stood, a little off to the left of the stage, when she saw a hand fly up in air from the crowd. "You there, miss! I see your hand up!"

"Ahh, YES! I'm so glad you noticed me!" The girl, whom had shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Raindrop, can I be an assistant? Pretty, _pretty_ please?"

"Oh, of course! Get up on stage and give us some dares!" Came the hostess' reply.

"Woo hoo! Okay, heres my first Dare is..." Raindrop climbed onto the stage, the collar around her neck shining in the glare of the lights above. "PAI KISS RYOU! Everyone loves a hint of Yaoi once in a while!~"

"you want me to WHAT?" Came Ryou's annoyed snap. "NO. I'm not gay, okay?"

"HEY, that rhymed!" Raindrop pointed out excitedly, ignoring the serious anger in the blondes voice. "Now, go kiss Pai, hurry up I've got more Dares."

"Theres no WAY I'm going to kiss another man." Pai grumbled.

"Yes there is..." Wolfbane-Chan cooed as she strode up to Pai. "I'LL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T, Same goes for _you, _Ryou!"

"Heeeey! Another rhyme!" Raindrop smiled brightly. "Gee, this is fun already!"

Lucy went to the center of the stage, an excited bounce in her step. "I KNOW! I know how to make them kiss!" She dragged Ryou out, and literally forced them by shoving their faces together, then pulled them apart. Lucy had a triumphant expression on her face.

"Nice one!" Shadow laughed, her tail wagging in laughter.

"OH! Another Dare: Kisshu, kiss Mint again!" Raindrop said with an eager jump.

"Whaaa? ….. No." The green-haired alien said, in a quiet revolt against the hostess and her army of assistants.

"Excuse me?"

"... NO."

"Uhh, we don't take 'NO''s here, Kish!" Wolfbane informed him, rolling her eyes. "Listen, 'The Reviewer/Assistant is ALWAYS right'. Also, 'The hostess WILL bite, kick, tackle, etc. before giving up on a Dare or Truth'."

"..." Kish was silent as he made his way over to Mint, whom was blushing, and he kissed her, deeply but quickly.

"That was a pretty sorry excuse for a kiss. I do expect better from ANY of you next time!" Hana warned, giving a dominant nod to confirm her orders. "Anything else, Raindrop?"

"HELL YES!" Came the answer. "Uhm... Ryou, make-out with Ichigo, and bring the hippie out!"

"The hippie?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, asking whom the 'hippie' referred to.

"MASAYA." Everyone answered simply.

"He is NOT a hippie, 'kay?" She defended her lover faithfully. "Hes ECO-FRIENDLY. He CARES!"

"Whatever!" Came another response from the Mews, the Aliens, and the Assistants in unison.

"YO, Stage-Manager! Get that black-haired boy again." The hostess called.

The scrawny stage manager dragged Masaya out. The 'hippie' had an angry expression as he death-glared at Wolfbane-Chan.

"Oh, be nice!" Taruto snarled as he gave Masaya a shove.

"Don't touch me, you little-" He swung at the brunette alien, rounding him (not too hard) on the shoulder.

"HEY, you stupid jerk!" Raindrop snapped, kicking Masaya in an... _Uncomfortable _area. "Don't EVER attack him again!"

Masaya was groaning on the floor, writhing slightly in pain.

"That was quite a kick, Raindrop-Chan!" Wolfbane remarked with applause.

"Thank you, Wolf! Hey, ICHIGO, I SAID MAKE-OUT WITH RYOU, NOT CHECK TO SEE IF MASAYA IS OKAY!" Raindrop ordered with a scowl at the Mew Mew leader, whom was kneeling beside her lover.

"N-no! I want to see if Masaya-kun is-"

"Wrong answer, short-stuff!" Wolfy-Chan snapped, her narrowed eyes showing she wasn't kidding around. "Do as she says. Masaya will be fine, remember we have medics in the back. Besides, it was just a kick."

"... Fine." Ichigo marched over to Ryou, muttered an apology to Masaya, and began to make-out with her employer.

"Gee, you are so nice, Wolf!" Raindrop smiled. "Here, I brought you a present!~"

"OOH! Ooh! What is it?"

"... 3 ENERGY DRINKS!" Raindrop pulled out three big cans of some form of energy drink.

"OH GOD, WOMAN!" Pai narrowed his eyes as Wolfbane-Chan began to gulp down her gifts. "Are you trying to kill us?". The aliens and the whole Mew team sank with a tinge of fear into their chairs as the hostess' eyes grew wide.

"... What?" Wolfy finally said.

"Oh. That wasn't as bad as I thou-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HYPER!" Wolfy began bouncing excitedly, her tail wagging so fast it was a blur. "THANK YOU RAINDROP! Hey, ICHIGO-BAKA! Why did you stop making out with Ryou? Did I SAY it was okay to stop? FRICK!"

Ichigo was silent, her eyes widened at the extremely hyper host.

"UGH. Whatever, pinky. NOW, does anyone else have DAAAARES!"

"OOH! I got some Truths and Dares!" Monkey said, a bright smile on her face as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Okay, TRUTHS: Kisshu, who do you like more, Minto or the pink hag over there?"

"I'M NOT A HAG!"

"Shut it, Ichigo!" Monkey shot back, her smile fading briefly. "So, Kish, answer me! Tell us all!"

"..." He was silent for a while. "I don't know..."

"Uh-oh! We need a total Dr. Phil/ Steve Wilkos moment!" Wolfbane shouted striding up to the green-haired alien. "Okay, Kisshu, ICHIGO obviously is rejecting you. Shes already in love with jerk-face- I mean Masaya, and isn't going to give him up for _you_. MINTO is single, and you obviously like her, and she isn't rejecting your every advance on her! You get it?"

"... Yeah."

"I don't think you do... Kisshu, c'mon, Ichigo- who hits you, insults you, and completely rejects you, or Mint- whom is actually giving you a chance."

"... Minto, then." He answered with a nod.

"What! R-really?" Mint said, then realized everyone had raised an eyebrow at her excitement. "I mean, not that I care..."

"WHATEVER, I have another truth:" Monkey interrupted, her smile back now. "Taruto, what did you and Pudding do when you were sent to the closet?"

"What do you think?" He answered. "We tried to pick the lock. It took us that whole time, but we finally did it!"

"HEY, you little cheaters!" Wolfbane growled. "NEW RULE: No lock picking, starting NOW."

"Okay, well I have dares too!" Monkey said, pleased with the new rule. "Okay, FIRST DARE: Ryou, beat Masaya up with a metal baseball bat!"

"WHAT? NO!" Masaya, whom was recovered from Raindrop's kick, protested. "Okay, this whole show is crap! And you, Wolfbane, I'll punch your lights out if you don't let me go!". His death-glare showed he wasn't joking.

"Leave the hostess alone!" Hana snapped, but Masaya continued to advance threateningly on Wolfbane-Chan.

"Ryou! Help Wolfy out!" Chizoey begged, handing him a shiny metal baseball bat. "Come on, please! She could get hurt by that maniac hippie!"

"Oh, alright, Chizoey..." Ryou snatched the bat, and stood up.

"EEEE! You know my name!" Chizoey swooned.

"Sorry, Masaya... This isn't personal, its a dare!" The blonde-boy warned. Masaya turned around as Ryou prepared to swing, and everyone- the aliens, the Mews and the assistants- closed their eyes.

There were a few satisfying _CLUNK!_ Sounds, and when everyone opened their eyes, Ryou was leaning on the metal baseball bat, which was pressed like a cane on the ground, and the medics were wheeling Masaya backstage for medical treatment.

"Ahh, just in the nick of time, Ryou!" Wolfbane said gratefully. "Thank you!"

"You did it, Ryou-kun!" Chizoey swooned again, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ryou grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

"PAI-SAN!" Monkey said suddenly, smiling almost guiltily at the eldest alien. "I have a little dare for you..."

_(THIS WAS CUT OUT DUE TO EXTREME LANGUAGE) After a few minutes of wrestling and arguing, Pai finally did his dare..._

"... I'm a banana, yes I am..." Pai, whom was now in a banana suit, grumbled.

"Oh, _Hell_ no!" Came a shout from backstage. A girl with very light brown hair, the length was a bit above the shoulder, and short side bangs, ran onto the stage. She had a fox tail and ears, and the fur on both were bristling with anger. "NO NO NO." She continued.

"Foxtail, what are you doing?" Wolfbane groaned. "Foxtail is my Show Co-Producer ( Co-' because I'M the main producer)."

"Wolfbane, get him to take that BACK and get him outta that costume!"

"Why?" Wolfbane asked as Pai practically jumped out of his Banana costume, overjoyed to be out of it.

"Because, I'M the banana around here!" Foxtail snarled. "BANANA is my nickname, NO ONE takes that from me!" and the Co-Producer stormed off.

"... Yep, thats Foxtail for ya!" Wolfbane laughed. "Any other Dares, Monkey?"

"Ha ha, yes! One more: Pudding, give Tart a candy drop and kiss on the cheek."

"Okay, na no da!" Pudding popped a candy drop in Taruto's mouth before he could protest, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "All done, na no da!"

"Same here!~" Monkey giggled. "I'm out of Dares and Truths for now."

"Then its time for the Dare-Electronic! You reviewers sent me some dares (but didn't want to be an assistant), and it'll appear on the screen! Aisha, can you read it out-loud?" Wolfbane smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

The dare appeared on the TV screen.

"From: starfirewinx:

_Star: Omg I luv dis!_

_Katie: I like it too!_

_Star: this is my cuzin Katie and we want to give a dare to pudding.  
Pudding, you have to kiss tart 4 longer than 30 seconds! _" Aisha read, nodding as if approving the dare.

Taruto and Pudding kissed, but once it was 31 seconds, they stopped.

"... No fair, that was only 31 seconds!" iPlatypus pointed out.

"Well, the dare said longer than 30 seconds, so we completed the dare!" Tart argued.

"Hmph. Well, we have another Dare-Electronic, so, Lettuce read what appears on screen!" Wolfbane-Chan said as she sat cross-legged on the stage.

"From: SeRe-SeRe98: _LoL Truth Hats, Torture Machines? That's me! _:P_ So:  
Pai: Eat 10 cups of ice cream!_

_Taru-Taru: Kiss Pudding! _:P

_Kisshu: Ummmmmmmm... eat some cookies because they're healthy!"_

_That's all!_:P " Lettuce read.

"Okay, STAGE-MANAGER!" Wolfbane called the scrawny man forth. "Get some cookies, and 10 cups of ice cream."

"Wait... You mean I get free ice cream?" Pai asked inquisitively, his eyes widening in a child-like fashion. Poor Pai, ever since that one day Taruto fed them ice cream, hes been addicted.

"Yes, sir." The Stage-Manager said quietly as put the ice cream before the dusk-haired alien. Then, he gave Kisshu the cookies.

"YUM!" Kish munched happily on his chocolate-chip cookies. "These are fwery gfud chookhees!" He said, muffles through the large cookie he shoved in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lucy corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry..." The green-haired alien swallowed. "I SAID: Those are very good cookies!"

"Oh. Okay! Hows the ice cream, Pai?" Lucy leaned back a bit, resting happily on Keiichiro.

"Delicious!" Was the instant reply.

"Well, time for your Dare, na no da!" Pudding beamed at Tart, whom just said something under his breath and gave Pudding a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop doing those Dares!" Taruto hissed at the assistants.

"MAKE US!" They all replied in unison. UNISON OF THE ASSISTANTS – UNITE!

"Another Dare-Electronic: Zakuro, Read this one 'cause you never talk!" Wolfbane ordered.

"... From: Shari: _This chapter is really funny. Can you make Ichigo make out with Ryou?_" The wolf Mew read.

The crowd/readers 'OOOOOH'ed and clapped.

"Do I have to again?" Ichigo whined.

"YES. Now do it." Aisha growled. So, Ryou and Ichigo began making out. She was obviously enjoying it, though tried to hide it. Silly Ichigo...

"Oooh! WOLFBANE-CHAN, over here!" Called a voice from the audience. "Can I be an assistant?". The girl was very striking, since she had very long, waist-length silver hair. Her brown eyes were gentle and caring, though obviously had a streak of mischief.

"Of course! Get on stage and tell us your Dares!" Wolfbane smiled.

"Okay! You can call me Gin Gitsue, or just Gin!~" The girl cooed as she jumped nimbly onto the stage. "Hmm, for my first Dare... Minto, spray paint your 'Zakuro Adoration' Book... RED!"

"What? NO. I refuse!" The bird Mew snapped.

"I got the book!" Sunrise snarled, pulling the book from Mint's bag. "Hand me the spray paint, Gin!"

Gin Gitsue tossed the can of paint to the younger girl, and Sunrise spritzed a large slash over the cover and other areas of the large book.

"You... RUFFIANS!" Minto screamed at them with a glare.

"Oh, hush up." Gin rolled her eyes. "I have another dare! Ichigo, Break up with Masaya! I have what you're supposed to say right here on this paper...". The silver-haired assistant handed a slip of paper to Ichigo.

"I-I have to say this?" The Mew Mew leader whimpered.

"YES!" Wolfbane-Chan snapped instantly. "STAGE MANAGER, Get Masaya back here!"

The Stage Manager did as told, and Masaya, Recovered from his injuries, was back onstage.

"Okay, Ichigo wants to break up with you!" Chizoey said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, Masaya... Wolfbane-Chan and Gin-Chan are making me do this..." Ichigo began. "YOU STUPID DAMNED HIPPIE! GO TO HELL I HATE YOU!"  
Just then, a little penguin crashed through the window, landing on Masaya's shoulder. It slapped him, and proclaimed "My lifetime goal of Slapping a Hippie has been achived!", and raced away. Yep, this show was total INSANITY, and everyone was loving each moment of it.

Masaya exited the stage, forgetting to be mad at Gin and Wolfbane.  
"NOW, Ichigo, make out with Kisshu until you literally can't!" Gin Gitsue ordered smugly.

Before Ichigo or Kisshu could make a sound, Sunrise had pushed them together, starting the Dare.  
Aisha jumped up form where she sat on the floor, her eyes flared and a smirk crossed her face. "Wolfbane, I have some dares!"

"Okie-dokie, your wish is THEIR command!" the hostess pointed at the Mew Mews and Aliens.

"Okay... Pudding! Have a Boxing Fight with Taruto!" The horned-girl commanded.

…. Five seconds. Five seconds, and Pudding beat Tart. Five seconds, and he was down.

"... You suck, Tart!" Kisshu booed.

"Aw, shut it!" Taruto snapped back, sitting grumpily in his chair.

"Sorry, Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding smiled. "I should have gone easy on you!"

Knowing that would have brought on a long argument from the brunette alien, Aisha spoke, "Okay! Ichigo! Upset right? Good. Fall into a deep depression. Think of the terrible things in your life!"

"..." Ichigo looked like she was depressed.  
"MINTO," Aisha whispered to the bird Mew. "Go say something!"  
"Alright..." Mint went and pulled up her chair beside Ichigo, whom was currently sulking.

"Ichigo! Listen..." Mint began. "You need to stop being depressed! Think of all the good things in your life: Boyfriend(s), best friends, a job, money, though not as much money as _me._.. Er, anyways, we all love you, and I'll pay for any counsilling you might need. Okay? Ichigo? ICHIGO?"

"Huh? WHAT?" The cat Mew looked up.

"You need Depression Counselling! I can get you spot on Oprah or something, too." Mint offered.

"NO no no, I was looking at Wolfbane-Chan's shoes... I'm not depressed!" Ichigo pointed at the hostess' shiny silvery-white boots.

"... CHEATER!" Aisha snarled, but didn't press further.

"Can you still get me on Oprah? I'll take the therapy-session cash too!" Ichigo smiled at Mint.

"FORGET IT, loser!" Minto hissed, pushing her chair away.

"Sorry, Ichigo!" Wolfbane laughed. "Seems like you should have just gone with the Dare!~ SERVES YOU RIGHT! If you ignore the Dare, you'll get burned!~"

"Wolf! WOLF!" Shadow bounced up and down excitedly. "One of your Co-Producers, Foxtail, just said the Tunnel of Love is fixed! Can we play with it now? Pretty please?"

"Of course! STAGE-MANAGER!" Wolfbane called for the scrawny man again. "Unlock the door to the tunnel! Everyone, clear out of the center of the stage!"

Everyone did as told and backed off to the edges. Suddenly, a hole opened up in the floor! There was water, and little boats.  
"Everyone in! Assistants, get on the extra long boat. We need to keep an eye on my couples!~" Wolfbane-Chan smiled, turning back into a wolf and hopping nimbly into her boat. "Okay, here are my couples:  
Pai and Lettuce!

Zakuro and Ryou!

Mint and Kisshu!

I suppose thats all for now... Pudding and Taruto can't ride, because its dark and they aren't tall enough..."

The assistants got into their loooooooong boat, and the couples got into their smaller ones.

"~_When, the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, thats amore!~_" Wolfbane howled the song whilst the boats began to sail on the dark, obviously deep, waters. It was a bit scary, through the seemingly endless tunnel.

"... Well, Zakuro and Ryou got it over with quick!" iPlatypus remarked, nodding to the couple whom was passionately making out.

"Ugh. Hurry up, you dolts!" Sunrise snapped to the couples, holding her sisters arm in fear. "Its so dark here! I hate it, I wanna get outta here fast!"

"... D-dark?" Lucy gulped.

"Ohh, well, Mint and Kisshu just finished their kiss!" Chizoey pointed.

"Now, one couple left..." Aisha narrowed her eyes on Pai and Lettuce.

It took a few more minutes, but finally (emphasis on the 'finally') Pai leaned in and gave Lettuce a quick kiss.

"THANK GOD!" Sunris cheered. "I'm glad we get to get outta here!"

"YAY!" Lucy seconded the cheer. Suddenly, light engulfed the whole tunnel, forcing everyone to cover their eyes, and when they uncovered, they were back onstage, boats gone, and hole closed up.

"How did we get here so fast? What happened?" Monkey was confused.

"I dunno. Certain things just work that way for me!" Wolfy-Chan barked happily.

"Okay, me and Sunrise have some Dares and Truths, Wolf!" Shadow wagged her tail.

"Okay, shoot; Order them around!" The hostess wolf nodded approvingly.

Pai, kiss Lettuce! Ichigo, Kiss Kisshu! Mint, Kiss Ryou! Pudding, Kiss Taruto! Zakuro, Kiss Keiichiro!" Sunrise ordered. Just as everyone was about to protest, Wolfbane and Shadow started up in a chorus of barks and snarls, snapping jaws and growls, forcing everyone to back off and do their thing.

"Good." Sunrise nodded as she observed all the kissing. "MEW MEWS! Sing 'Disturbia' by Rihanna!"

"Remember: Only a part of it! I don't have all day for your stupid singing!" Wolfbane reminded with a smile.

"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort!" They all began, singing together perfectly. Their voices were mingled in perfection! "Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise! Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light! Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like! Disturbia, disturbia !"

The audience and Assistants applauded! It was perfect sounding!

"Now sing 'Supernatural' by Raven!" Shadow growled happily.

"Okay... 1, 2, 3, Mint, you start!" Ichigo grinned.

Did you see a shooting star, Cross the sky spectacular," Mint sang, her voice silky and free.

"On the front by a mile, Radiating crazy style," Lettuce sang, her voice surprisingly controlled and even.

"The universe comes to me, I can make it look so he can see," Zakuro sang. Of course, she sang gorgeously!

"Like a rare phonomenon, You can see today what I see beyond!" Ichigo's singing voice was fun and smooth.

When I get this feeling  
"Something's about to happen without any reason it's supernatural! Some people call it crazy!" They sang together now. "Some things there's no explaining. Just believe what you see- It's supernatural!".

The crowd cheered, clapping even louder.

"Thats was even better! Now sing 'Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne!" Shadow and Sunrise said in unison.

"Alright. This time, Zakuro goes first!" Ichigo nodded. All the Mews were obviously enjoying their singing session!

"You're not, not, not gonna get any better! You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never! Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me- We're not the same! And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle! You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen; I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" Came Zakuro's gentle, yet rough, singing voice.

"Give me an A! Always give me what I want!" Ichigo sang, her voice going from smooth, to perfect.  
"Give me a V! Be very very good to me!" Lettuce's gentle, almost pleading, voice cut through the air.  
"R! Are you gonna treat me right?" Mint sang, her silky voice seemed to wipe the air clean.  
"I! I can put up a fight" Pudding's voice was surprisingly mature!  
"Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud! Let me hear you scream loud" They all sang in unison, their voices, all so different, melded to make a perfect song.  
"Wooo! That was so awesome!" Sunrise gushed, though there was a sharp jealousy in her eyes.  
"Now, heres one for the MEN: Sing 'Down' By Jay Sean!" Wolfbane, Whom discussed the song with Sunrise a few minutes ago and knew their plans, said with a smirk.  
"So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down! Even if the sky is falling down!" They all sang, half-heartedly, obviously not interested.

"PICK IT UP!" Raindrop snapped suddenly, causing everyone to look. "What? They need to do better!"

"True... Now try singing 'Do You Remember', Also by Jay Sean!" Shadow growled.

"There's nothing left to say! Don't waste another day..." Ryou began, glaring at Raindrop as he sung better.  
"Just you and me tonight, Everything will be okay!" Kisshu picked up his singing as well.  
"If it's alright with you then it's alright with me..." Keiichiro sang, his voice absolutely angelic.  
"Baby let's take this time, let's make new memories!" Even Pai was singing better now.  
"Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember..." They all sang this part now. "All of the times we had! Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember... All of the times we had!  
….Let's bring it back! ….Let's bring it back!"  
"Actually, that was pretty friggin' GOOD!" Wolfbane remarked as the crowd began to clap happily. Though, the men weren't as good as the Mews, they were still _good._

".. Hey, Wolf..." Sunrise began. "Me and Shadow talked... Can you bring in Masaya and Deep Blue?"

"... FINE." Came the hostess' reply. "But, if Deep Blue attacks me, I get to rip him apart!"

Masaya, and surprisingly enough _Deep Blue_ walked in.

"YOU! Young but annoying Beast-Girl!" Deep Blue pointed a finger at Wolfbane-Chan. "You will die for keeping me locked in a room! I am not property, Beast-Girl!"

"Ahh, blow it out your ear!" The grey wolf snarled so loud, it caused everyone to flinch. "Now, we got a dare... MASAYA, MAKE-OUT WITH DEEP BLUE!". All the Assistants pushed them together, forcing a kiss between Masaya and Deep Blue. It was forced for about 40 seconds, then they managed to throw the assistants backwards and end the kiss.

"OWW! Hey, no faaaaaaaiir!" Sunrise whimpered, her ears and tail, popping out as she narrowed her eyes.

"Jerk! Don't treat us like that!" Monkey stuck her tongue out at Deep Blue.

"Yeah! We might be girls, but we're tougher than your weak butt!" Aisha snapped.

"Silence, odd women!" Deep Blue snarled.

"Ah, knock it off, you idiot!" Shadow glared. "Deep Blue, Masaya; Run around the stage saying 'I'm a pony, you're a pony, we're all Ponies!'."

"Why should we?" Masaya asked, rather coldly.

"Because, its an ancient chant! It can summon power five times more powerful than yourself, Deep Blue-sama!" Shadow said innocently.

"**I'm a pony, you're a pony, we're all Ponies! I'm a pony, you're a pony, we're all Ponies!**"They chanted, running swiftly around the stage. Everyone began to laugh, some were at the point of tears and wetting themselves by the time Deep Blue and Masaya realized they had been tricked.

"Foolish stupid Beast!" Deep Blue yelled at Wolfbane.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, instantly out of her laughing-fit. "Listen up- YOUR ON MY STAGE, and Shadow and Sunrise have more Dares..."

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow howled angrily as she pounced, biting onto Deep Blue's throat. As soon as she had leaped, the Medics were out, and quickly took the bleeding Deep Blue away for treatment.

"Sunrise!" Shadow said, a cunning smirk on her muzzle as she wiped blood away. "Kiss Masaya while stabbing him!"

Sunrise hissed at her, but obeyed. She pulled out a dagger, and stabbed the 'Hippie' in the thigh as she kissed him.

"MASAYA-KUN!" Ichigo screamed at her lover. Medics rushed back out and took Masaya away to be treated.

Ichigo ran after him, but glared at Sunrise on the way backstage.

"Shadow! I have a dare for you!~" Sunrise said, mischief clouding her eyes. "KISS RYOU!"

"Ugh... FINE!" Shadow snapped, transforming into her human form. She grabbed Ryou and kissed him quickly. "Bleh..."

"HA HA, I get the last laugh!" Sunrise stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Whatever, runt." Shadow rolled her eyes. "PAI! Do a puppet show with Barbies. Keep them for the rest of the chapter!"

"... NO."

"I'll negotiate, then!~" Wolfbane yawned. "You tell a good story for the Assistants, and give me food!"

"... Deal." He nodded.

The Mews and other aliens left the stage, and the Assistants gathered around Pai happily. They sat cross-legged on the floor, smiling expectantly at Pai.  
"This is gunna be a good story, right?" Lucy asked politely.

"Yeah! Remember: Begin it with 'Once Upon a Time' and ends when you say 'Happily Ever After'!" iPlatypus reminded.

"Oooh, is it going to be a princess story?" Sunrise asked.

"What is this, the Kindergarten Club?" Pai rolled his eyes.

"No, its the Assistants Club!" Gin corrected.

"YEAH! So, get on with the story!" Monkey said anxiously.

"Fine... Once Upon a Time..." Pai began coldly. "There were a group of Assistants-"

"NO, no telling a real thing!" Raindrop pouted.

"FINE, Once Upon a Time, there was a pack of Wolves: Chizoey, Raindrop, iPlatypus, Monkey, Shadow, Sunrise, Aisha, Lucy, Hana and Gin. They were lead by a big wolf named Wolfbane. One day, they began annoying a group of men, and they got skinned and worn as fur coats!"  
"... THAT WASN'T A HAPPY ENDING!" Chizoey snarled.  
"Oh, FINE! Wolfbane led the Pack into a big field, filled with deer and meat. Turns out, they... Found a secret path to... A magical land, and there, they lived happily ever after. THE END." He concluded.

"... Good enough!" Lucy approved.

"Yeah, it was pretty good!" Hana nodded.  
"... Okay, now FOOD!" Wolfbane said impatiently.

Pai rolled his eyes, got up, and went backstage. He reappeared quickly, with a dish in his hand. He put it down for the hostess, since she was still in her wolf form.

"... Its dog food!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes angrily. "DOG FOOD, Pai."

"So? You're a dog." He remarked.

"Oh, you did NOT just go there!" Wolfbane snarled, her fur bristling.

"Well, if you eat all that food, theres a surprise down at the bottom of the dish."

"REALLY?" and with that, Wolfbane began chowing down happily, quickly swallowing the food, but what she found at the bottom of her dish was... _Asparagus_!  
"You... Tried to feed me... ASPARAGUS?" Wolfbane screamed. "YOU EVIL BEING! UGH!"

Everyone was back onstage now, staring at Wolfbane's outburst.

"Oh, Wolfbane!" Sunrise piped up, hoping to dim the hostess' anger. "Me and Shadow brought you an energy drink!"

"Really? YUM!" Wolfbane-Chan took the can graciously, and chugged it cheerfully. The hyperness quickly sunk in.

"HEY, I SEE A HAND UP IN THE CROWD! YOU THERE! BROWN HAIR, BLUE EYES!" The wolf pointed at a girl, a black panther was standing beside her.

"My name is Famine! And this is Plague!" 'Famine' announced, petting her panther-friend. "We would like to be assistants!"

"COME ONNNNN STAGE!" Wolfbane howled.

Plague and Famine clambered up onstage. "OKAY! I have Truths: Kisshu, when you died, did your life flash before your eyes?"

"Ehh, sorta. I don't remember, it all happened so fast!" Kisshu recalled.

"Before Kish died he tried to kiss you. WHY DIDN'T YOU MEET HIM HALFWAY?" Famine growled, and Plague bared her teeth.

"Because, Masaya is the one I love. I couldn't kiss Kish in front of my lover!" Ichigo said, though she looked down to avoid everyones glares.

"Hmph! Stupid excuse..." Aisha grumbled.

"Whatever, Pinky..." Famine continued. "Taruto, Did you know there's a lemon story between you and Pudding? How do you feel about this?"

"... Wait, theres a story about a Lemon?" Taruto said, obviously confused.

"Ok, I think hes too innocent to know what a 'lemon story' is, so I'll field this one for him: WHAAAT? SERIOUSLY?" Wolfbane-Chan laughed. "Should I laugh, of wet myself? that is odd! I never thought a Lemon Story between the two!"

"Hm. Oh, Wolf! One of your Co-Producers is holding a sign backstage..." Chizoey announced. "It says 'Time for the Break'..."

"OH, then, its time for a break!" Wolfbane smiled. "Okay, we can go backstage and chill for a bit!~"

"But, we'll be back in a bit!" Raindrop cut in happily.

"Right, Raindrop-chan!" Wolfbane nodded. "Okay, Assistants exit to your left, Mews and Aliens to your right! I'll call you on intercom when its time to come back on stage!"

An with that, everyone went backstage. One thought went through all their minds: _Things are just getting crazier!_

"HEY, I STILL HAVE THE ENERGY DRINKS LUCY GAVE ME!" They heard Wolfbane-Chan cheer. Yep. Things could only get crazier!

* * *

**Me**: that took a long time to write... I'm so tired... Once again, sorry for not updating in a week! Sorry! I was busy this week, and I can't update this weekend, 'cause I'm hanging with a friend... Guess who: You know her as 'Foxtail' :)  
Wish us a good weekend, leave some Dares and Truths! ALSO: Please leave in your reviews whom you think might be Keiichiro's sweetheart! Even if its you, tell me!  
And, whats Pai's fear? Tell me what you think! It'll be put in next chapter :D  
Okay, see you next chapter!~


	4. SPECIAL CHAPTER FROM WOLFBANECHAN

SPECIAL CHAPTER FROM WOLFBANE-CHAN

Me: This is a quick note, to all my peers and readers. This is like an author's note turned story. :)

* * *

"Hello, dear reviewers and readers!" Wolfbane-Chan smiled, as she walked back onto the stage.  
The Tokyo Mew Mew cast were sitting in their chairs, but the Assistants were backstage having a quick snack of fresh fruits, chips, macaroni with cheese and other tasty entrees and treats.  
"Wolfbane, is something bothering you? You don't quite seem like yourself..." Lettuce spoke softly to the hostess.

"Well, you're right, Lettuce..." Wolfy-Chan sighed, turning into her wolf-form. "I must say, I've had such bad Writer's Block, and to be honest, I have a lot on my plate right now..." The grey she-wolf sat down, her ears drooped down sadly.

"Jeez, at least tell your reviewers, assistants and readers, so they can understand a little!" Kisshu said in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright... Well, all my siblings have moved out in the past few months, and I usually don't get to see them a lot since they're going to college, and working, and such... And now my mom wants to move to a new house, which means about a month of packing, then another month of _un_-packing..." Wolfbane-Chan gave an exasperated sigh before she continued. "And I've been _very_ ill this past two weeks. My friends are making art requests for me, and this picture I'm currently working on got, well... deleted by accident. You see, my computer 'updated', therefor resetting itself, before I could press the 'postpone' button, and it deleted about 24 hours of work..."

"Gee, that kinda sucks..." Ichigo stated, slight sympathy in the voice of the Cat Mew.

"It really does!" The wolf girl hostess nodded. "And, my Writer's Block is AWFUL. Every time I sit down to start writing a new chapter for 'School Days', it takes me hours to find inspiration! And even then, I can't think of how to put what I want to say into words. Ugh! I fell _SO_ bad about leaving all my readers hanging like that! I honestly do. I think I'll go backstage and have some food, maybe I'll be able to think straight... Aliens! Mew Mews! Come on, you can join us too~" And with that, the hostess of 'Truth or Dare: Tokyo Mew Mew Edition!' turned and trotted to the staff room, where her Assistants/Friends were waiting, and the cast followed closely and excitedly behind her.

* * *

Me: Thanks for being so patient with me! I know you'll all understand :)  
Also, I'm developing in my fandoms... I'm a HUGE fangirl for the anime 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and I might start writing fanfiction for it! I am going to start a new 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' fic, because I think it'll get me back in my game, and cure my cursed Writer's Block!  
Don't you worry! I will continue ALL my unfinished Tokyo Mew Mew stories :D  
Please don't leave anymore dares on this chapter if you've already left dares on the previous chapter, because I'm still going to use those dares ;D  
I appreciate you all! My readers- Thanks for reading!~ My reviewers- You all make my day! Every time I read one of your wonderful reviews, I get so happy! Thank you! And my friends- For sticking by me and helping me whenever I was feeling down!

Thanks to all of you for sticking by my side in my quest for FanFiction!~ I really do appreciate it, and I hope I get over my Writer's Block soon! I hope to update soon, so keep a look out for any updates, Yu-Gi-Oh or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Wait! I am _not_ ending this fic, so don't even THINK that ;)  
Thank you so much for understanding, and I hope to see you in an update soon!~


End file.
